The War of Threes
the War of Threes (war between Ur, Saderia, and the Free Cities) was the start of the modern industrial era [''10:21 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: they went from flintlocks to automatic weaposn pretty fast then. ''[''10:21 AM] Fuzz: Saderia got shitkicked in it, lost land and lots of money ''[''10:21 AM] kitsunenotsume: War does that ''[''10:21 AM] Fuzz: never really recovered ''[''10:21 AM] Fuzz: hence they're still so backwards ''[''10:21 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: Yep. ''[''10:21 AM] kitsunenotsume: Look at the second world ''[''10:22 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: All I said was that writing the recovery would be more interesting than filling in more downfall details to me. ''[''10:22 AM] Fuzz: they have basic flintlocks and know how to make oil projectors and crap like that ''[''10:22 AM] Fuzz: pneumatics are used in Saderia ''[''10:22 AM] kitsunenotsume: Nice ''[''10:22 AM] kitsunenotsume: Pneumatics are awesome ''[''10:22 AM] Fuzz: they just don't have any resources to build power generators ''[''10:22 AM] Fuzz: they ahve no coal ''[''10:22 AM] Fuzz: or much oil ''[''10:23 AM] kitsunenotsume: So it's that technology has kicked thrm in the teeth before, not that the area dispises anything more complex than a windmill ''[''10:23 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: my faction's solution was to breed very large, powerful horses and put them on huge hamster wheels to generate power. ''[''10:23 AM] Fuzz: they can barely feed their population because their Duke is a git ''[''10:23 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: which was kidn of halarious. ''[''10:23 AM] Fuzz: though the Duke that was in charge when the war started, and is the reason the war started, really ''[''10:23 AM] Fuzz: he's recently dead ''[''10:24 AM] Fuzz: and his son has taken over ''[''10:24 AM] kitsunenotsume: Yay chamge ''[''10:24 AM] Fuzz: Kit: a lot of it was the Duke's doing ''[''10:24 AM] Fuzz: they're a theological "monargchy" in the sense that the Duke is the head of state ''[''10:24 AM] kitsunenotsume: I have a jet pack. Your argument is inconsequential ''[''10:25 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: in Ur, is slavery an inheritable condition or is it single generation? ''[''10:25 AM] Fuzz: but the last several dukes really pushed Triumvism and concocted this idea of technology being bad ''[''10:25 AM] Fuzz: because they didn't want people having the means to overthrow them ''[''10:25 AM] Fuzz: it's like Feudal Amish ''[''10:25 AM] Fuzz: '' [''10:26 AM] Fuzz: single generation ''[''10:26 AM] kitsunenotsume: Man, those people must be rethinking that about now ''[''10:26 AM] Fuzz: Ur is pretty Rome like with slavery ''[''10:26 AM] Fuzz: it's pretty much 100% economic and political slavery ''[''10:26 AM] kitsunenotsume: The amish never went to war with the colonial US ''[''10:26 AM] Fuzz: they don't enslave people based on race ''[''10:26 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: Unfortunately i don't remember if it was inheritable in Rome or not. Basically if my parents are slaves, am I a slave.. or am I free to go when I'm done growing? ''[''10:27 AM] Fuzz: they don't like non-humans, but non-humans will still be eventually freed or at least don't automatically become slaves just because they're not human ''[''10:27 AM] kitsunenotsume: Responsibility of thr owner ''[''10:27 AM] Fuzz: Rome you could inherit slavery ''[''10:28 AM] Fuzz: in Ur any children of slaves it depends... if it's purely economic slavery like you owe a debt, your family can raise the kid ''[''10:28 AM] Fuzz: if you're a criminal, the child is usually sent to an orphanage ''[''10:29 AM] Fuzz: if you're a political prisoner slave, then they usually will send the kid back to wherever you came from as a gestrue of good will ''[''10:29 AM] Fuzz: though it really depends on the politics and if there's peace or whatever ''[''10:29 AM] Modular: It seems like they aren't totes unfair about it ''[''10:30 AM] Fuzz: like the Saderia slaves are all old now, but their kids were sent back to Saderia (mostly) because the war only lasted like 2 years and that was part of the peace agreement ''[''10:30 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: So Saderia is getting an influx of population that have been raised at least paritally with foreign ideals. ''[''10:30 AM] Fuzz: a lot of the Saderian slaves were freed by now, but most didn't go back ''[''10:30 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: See, that would be fun to write in the effects of that on the kingdom. ''[''10:30 AM] Electrohydra: indoctrinate indoctrinate! ''[''10:31 AM] Fuzz: because int he early years, the Duke had them all immediately thrown in prison for deserting and possibly being spies ''[''10:31 AM] Fuzz: but that's because of the nature of how the war started ''[''10:31 AM] Fuzz: which is rather hilarious ''[''10:31 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: new Duke releasing prisoners wrongfully jailed and costing the kingdom money could also be an interesting thing to weave in. ''[''10:31 AM] kitsunenotsume: See. We need that all in the wiki ''[''10:31 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: All being pressures for updating. ''[''10:32 AM] Fuzz: Saderia sent an envoy to Ur to renegotiate grain trade because Saderia is mostly rural and provides lots of food to everyone ''[''10:32 AM] kitsunenotsume: History of saderia, make a page ''[''10:32 AM] Fuzz: Urian raiders not linked to the government, just out a-capturing, fell on the caravan, captured everyone ''[''10:32 AM] Fuzz: brought them to Ur, sold them on the market ''[''10:33 AM] Fuzz: because this is a thing you can do in Ur, if you're a traveller that doesn't follow proper etiquette and get an Urian escort, which is what the Saderians did not do because the Duke was like "fuck their customs" ''[''10:34 AM] Fuzz: so the Duke is super pissed, and demands the ambassador be freed. The Urians are like "shit sorry dude, okay we'll send him back with bodyguards and it'll all be cool okay" ''[''10:34 AM] Fuzz: so the Duke throws this big dinner reception that's really extravagant to welcome the ambassador back and kinda rub it in that they won a diplomatic victory over Ur ''[''10:35 AM] Fuzz: except Ur sent the wrong guy back, because they weren't really sure who was the ambassador and apparently this was just some random Aian dude ''[''10:35 AM] Fuzz: who was an interesting character in and of himself, but that's another story ''[''10:36 AM] Fuzz: so the Duke is pissed, but continues the party and, to not lose face in front of his nobles, continues to treat this random guy like he's the ambassador, even though he's furious ''[''10:36 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: lmao... ''[''10:37 AM] Fuzz: at some point the Aian guy makes a pass at the Duke's wife, at which point he loses it, the whole situation unravels,a nd the Duke ends up having him and the entire Urian party executed ''[''10:37 AM] InAVanByTheRiver: this is some Ivan the Terrible level temper tantrums ''[''10:37 AM] Fuzz: Ur gets pissed, says they're not happy and demand remunerations ''[''10:38 AM] Fuzz: Duke says fuck you and declares war ''[''10:38 AM] Fuzz: Ur immediately annexes a huge swathe of Saderian land, because, you know, Ur has the largest standing army in the world (still does) and reasonably decent tech... at this point they had rifles and machine guns and the like ''[''10:39 AM] Fuzz: blah blah blah, war war war, eventually the Free Cities get involved because they start playing both sides ''[''10:39 AM] kitsunenotsume: Wiki ''[''10:39 AM] Kaybrie: It sounds like Saderia is run by a lunatic! ''[''10:40 AM] Fuzz: it was, in a way ''[''10:40 AM] kitsunenotsume: I'm at work, on my phone, as usual. Wiki isnt good to me right now. Cant make pages ''[''10:40 AM] Fuzz: we based him off Kaiser Wilhelm ''[''10:40 AM] Kaybrie: ... ''[''10:40 AM] Kaybrie: Yeah that'll do it. ''[''10:40 AM] Fuzz: but yeah, so Elia starts supplying weapons to Saderia to counter Ur ''[''10:40 AM] Fuzz: Tersona supplies Ur ''[''10:40 AM] Fuzz: because hey, let's make a profit ''[''10:42 AM] Fuzz: eventually it all spirals out of control and finally a truce is signed, that basically establishes the current borders, instilled a bunch of Heran churches in the Three Free, made it law that the Three Free can't act at cross purposes and play both sides of a conflict and basically all act as a unified nation even though they're city-states, and ensures the return of Saderian slaves' children ''[''10:42 AM] Fuzz: and some of the territory was returned, but not all of it ''[''10:42 AM] Fuzz: because Saderia had no real bargaining power because they were basically surrendering ''[''10:43 AM] Electrohydra: mad it law where? ''[''10:43 AM] Fuzz: amongst the Three Free ''[''10:43 AM] Electrohydra: ah, gotcha ''[''10:43 AM] Fuzz: they now have an Intercity Council ''[''10:43 AM] Fuzz: so they can keep up with each other ''[''10:44 AM] Fuzz: but yueah, that was the start of the modern industrial age, that war ''[''10:45 AM] Modular: Ha. I need to make a Saderia reformist ''[''10:45 AM] Fuzz: called the war of Threes because there were Three slights that started it, it happened between Three "nations", and each side was sorta fueled by its own religious dogma ''[''10:45 AM] Modular: Learn all the tech, murder everyone ''[''10:45 AM] Fuzz: ''Saderia - Triumvism, Ur - Herism, and the Three Free - Capitalism